<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and by tomorrow i'll be on my way by hullomoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209998">and by tomorrow i'll be on my way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon'>hullomoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1990s, Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, New York City, POV Alternating, Two Person Love Triangle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In real life David and Patrick wouldn't want to be in the same room as the other, online however they're close friends. </p><p>or </p><p>a You've Got Mail AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Rachel, Sebastien Raine/David Rose, Stevie Budd &amp; David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Reel Schitt's Creek Prompt Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali">sonlali</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Reel_Schitts_Creek">Reel_Schitts_Creek</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lord this has been a journey and I feel accomplished but also exhausted. You've Got Mail is one of my favorite rom-coms because it was one of the first ones I remember watching with my mom so when I saw this prompt I snatched it up. Sonlali I hope you like this! It's now become my longest fic, tipping me into writing over 100k of published fic. There are a few other You've Got Mail aus in the fandom so if you like this check them out too! </p><p>My eternal love and adoration goes to Cat, who is a literal goddess and beta read this story in basically the eleventh hour, it only looks this good because of her.</p><p>The story that Twyla is reading is The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett</p><p>Title of the fic comes from I Guess the Lord Must Be in New York City by Harry Nilsson</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> To: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Fall </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I was younger I wasn’t a fan of fall. It meant going back to school and giving up the calm and quiet that I had gotten used to while on vacation. Now I enjoy the season a bit more. I can wear comfy sweaters and curl up and read a book in the evenings. My dog, Redmond, seems to enjoy it too if the jumping into leaf piles is any indication.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sure you have fond memories of this season. You seem like the kind of person who had parents that took you to a pumpkin patch or a corn maze. </em>
</p><p>Patrick laughed as he read the message. He’d been messaging with B13 for a few months now and it was always a delight to find an email in his inbox. He’d joined the over 30 chat room because he wanted to make a few more friends. B13 was the only one who had really captured his attention and they soon moved to emailing each other.  </p><p>They had decided not to give out their names or any identifying information. It was nice not to have any pressure with these conversations. B13 didn't know about Patrick's struggles with Rachel, his girlfriend, or nosely ask when they were going to get married. It was just two guys having conversations about the most basic things and Patrick loved it. </p><p>“I’m headed out.”</p><p>Rachel’s voice broke the zone Patrick had been in. She came up and gave him a kiss on the forehead, “Don’t forget our date tonight.”</p><p>“I won’t,” he promised as he watched her leave the apartment.</p><p>He and Rachel had been dating since they were in high school. Everyone always called them high school sweethearts Patrick snorted to himself at the thought, as if you could call someone you’d broken up with multiple times your high school sweetheart. </p><p>He’d surprised his family when he told them he was moving to New York with Rachel. Marrying her was one thing, but apparently moving to another country was too much. Maybe his parents were right about the move, but he felt that if he and Rachel moved away from all the memories they had together in their town then Patrick wouldn’t feel the pressure of expectation and actually enjoy his relationship with Rachel. And he did, most days.</p><p>He turned to his laptop and hit reply.</p><p>---</p><p>David sat at his dining table, a cup of espresso in hand, Redmond at his feet no doubt already asleep again. The espresso machine was the housewarming gift he gave himself when he moved into this apartment and truly was the gift that kept on giving.</p><p>Turning on his laptop he waited for the internet to connect. As he listened to the chime and voice that alerted him he had mail he watched as Sebastian entered the kitchen.  </p><p>Sebastian was a bit of a surprise for David, not because they hooked up, the broad expanse of Sebastian’s bare back as he stretched before grabbing a mug proved that would have always happened. No, it was the fact that they had been dating for three months, almost four. David’s  dating history could best be described as...fraught, so he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. </p><p>Moving away from his thoughts he opened up his email to see that he had a new one from JayBird. Making friends wasn’t something he excelled in, Stevie could attest to that, however after a lonely evening and one too many drinks he ended up in an over 30 chat room and found JayBird. It was refreshing to talk to somebody who didn’t know him as ‘Johnny Rose’s son,’ or simply ‘one of the Rose kids,’ there were no expectations, he could just be himself. </p><p>
  <em> To: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Re: Fall </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Am I that easy to read? My parents always took me to the pumpkin patch when I was little and I would inevitably try and take home the biggest pumpkin. They humored me and did it one year and I came to learn that scooping out the guts of a pumpkin is a lot of work when it’s that big. As for the corn maze, we only did it one year because I got lost and my parents ended up finding me crying in a dead end. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now I usually go apple picking and drink cider, just a super exciting life you know? </em>
</p><p>David smiled and turned off his laptop so he could get ready for work. After completing his skincare routine he opened the top drawer to pull out one of his sweaters. He pulled it on over his head, feeling the ridges of the pattern as he smoothed it out. He finished up and grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter.</p><p>“I’m going to be out late tonight so don’t wait up for me,” Sebastian said, not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.   </p><p>“Thanks for telling me,” David replied before giving him a quick kiss that Sebastian distractedly returned and headed out of the apartment.</p><p>Once he was out of the apartment he stood in front of the entrance and inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling, watching the fog of his breath.    </p><p>---</p><p>Patrick was surprised to see that he had gotten to the store first. He was always prompt when showing up, but usually, Twyla or Ray would be a few minutes early. Unlocking the gate he pushed it up and unlocked the door. He set about to open, turning on lights, putting his things away, and checking the registers.</p><p>While he was in the employee’s area he heard the tinkle of the bell and two voices. Moving his head to the window he noticed Twyla and Ray had arrived.</p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>“Morning, Patrick,” they replied.</p><p>He walked around to the front and saw Twyla putting books on display as he moved around to the counter and started going through the inventory.</p><p>“How did your date go last night Twy?”</p><p>Twyla smiled and put down the books, which were swiftly picked up by Ray.</p><p>“I think it was good. I can’t decide yet if I want to go on another date but if not I’ve at least made a new friend.”</p><p>“Oh, those are also the best people,” Ray chimed in.</p><p>“And what about you Patrick, you’re very smiley this morning.... Did you and Rachel finally have some time to go out?,” Twyla asked.</p><p>Patrick looked up from the inventory list, “Oh, uh, no we didn’t go out. I was just thinking about an email my friend sent me.”</p><p>Ray smiled, “Oh you mean your mystery man?”</p><p>Patrick blushed, “He isn’t my mystery man and besid-”</p><p>Their heads whipped as they heard the tinkle of the bell and Ronnie came in. </p><p>“Morning, Ronnie,” Twyla and Ray cheerfully called out.</p><p>“Morning,” Ronnie said as she made her way over to them.</p><p>“Hi, Ronnie,” Patrick said.</p><p>Ronnie nodded her head in his direction.</p><p>“So back to your mystery man,” Twyla said, leaning on the counter with one arm propped under her chin.</p><p>“Oh, did he send Patrick another email?,” Ronnie said, without looking up from her work.</p><p>“He’s just my friend.”</p><p>Ronnie snorted, “And Karen is just my <em> friend </em>.”</p><p>“I’m dating Rachel.” It was always his first reason when they brought up B13 but some days he wondered if that was his <em> only </em> reason.</p><p>“But does it count as cheating if it’s over the internet?,” Ray asked.</p><p>Twyla glanced at Patrick, “I don’t think so unless there was cybersex. Have you had cybersex with him, Patrick?</p><p>Patrick groaned and put his hands in his face, “No I haven’t.”</p><p>“Oh, good. I did that once and then the guy never talked to me again, which was such a disappointment because it actually went pretty well even though we got disconnected near the end.”</p><p>“I’m gonna open the store.” Patrick walked over and flipped the sign to open and unlocked the door. </p><p>He hadn’t planned on staying at The Shop Around the Corner for this long. Initially, he’d come here as a temp business manager but when the contract ended he renewed. He liked his co-workers, even if Ronnie needled him sometimes. This wasn’t where he thought he would be, but it was nice and he liked the stability it provided. It was nice to work in an environment where kids’ enthusiasm could be infectious, and unfortunately their illnesses, but the pride they showed when they paid for books with their own money or proclaimed they could read their favorite book, but a smile on his face.</p><p>---</p><p>David opened the door into his father’s office. He had no clue why he was here and if his father’s voicemail hadn’t sounded urgent he probably wouldn’t have come. </p><p>Walking into the room he saw his father at his desk on the phone, quickly taking notes on a scrap of paper. Johnny glanced up and held a finger out to David. David huffed, he was here because his father asked him to, not because he wanted to. He strode over and sat down, foot-tapping as he waited.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll see you at dinner next week.” Johnny set the phone back in the receiver and turned to David. “I have a favor to ask and you can’t say no.”</p><p>David stood up, “Uh, then no.”</p><p>“Sit back down, please you haven’t even heard it yet.”</p><p>David reluctantly sat down, crossing his legs with his hands in his lap, “What is it?”</p><p>“I have someone who is looking to be a part of the company. He seems to think that we aren’t family-oriented enough. Now, I’m going golfing with him on Saturday so I was wondering if you could babysit his daughter? I think it would show how family-oriented we can be.”</p><p>David squirmed in his seat, “I don’t think me babysitting someone conveys ‘happy family.’”</p><p>“It would only be for the afternoon. You can take her to a museum or a park,” Johnny sighed, “There’s no way your mother will want to take care of a child, and the last I knew Alexis was in Spain.”</p><p>David tried to stifle his laugh. He had gotten a postcard from Alexis two days ago stating she had been in Argentina for the past two weeks and would soon be heading to Brazil, if she had any stops on the way there she didn’t mention them.</p><p>He tapped his fingers on his knee, “If I do this what do I gain from it?”</p><p>“Well, we would have the potential to have an increase in revenue and I know you’ve been looking at having another gallery.”</p><p>“I can look at my schedule and see if I have anything going on.”</p><p>Johnny beamed, “Thank you, son, I really appreciate it.”</p><p>David got up from his seat, “I haven’t said yes yet.” Before he could hear his dad’s response he left the office, door swinging shut definitely behind him</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> To: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Re: Music </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I can’t believe you haven’t listened to any Mariah, do you live under a rock? I’m just going to assume you’ve heard her on the radio and didn’t realize it was her. Always Be My Baby? One Sweet Day? Honey? At the very least you had to have listened to All I Want for Christmas is You.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> New assignment, go listen to one of her albums, I suggest Daydream and then report back to me and tell me how wrong you were. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Sports </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So I took your advice and listened to Mariah. Turns out my girlfriend had some of her cassettes so I listened to them last night when I was cleaning. Is Honey what I think it’s about?   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Now it’s your turn. Try and watch some sports event, choose one that might interest you. You seem like a cricket kind of person. I don’t expect you to see it live but I want your honest opinion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Re: Sports </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know I’ve made my lack of understanding sports clear but I have to admit that I went to Atlanta a few years ago to see the Olympics and I did it earlier this year in Nagano. Cold weather isn’t usually my thing but the Games were in Japan and how could I turn that down?  </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>“Why would your dad think this was a good idea?”</p><p>David turned to where Stevie was perched on the counter, legs dangling, and clutching a magazine in her hand. </p><p>“Because apparently I’m supposed to uphold family values or something,” David waved his hands at Stevie, “Get off the counter this is a respectable establishment.”</p><p>Stevie jumped off the counter and walked over to sit at the barstool behind it, “Some would argue that this place isn’t respectable.”</p><p>David huffed, “And that’s because they either don’t understand art or can’t accept change.”</p><p>A bang from the door had David turning his head to see Sebastian headed towards him.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>Sebastian moved to give David a kiss on the cheek and then cupped his hands to David’s face, “I have the most amazing news. I’ve found a place to hold my exhibition.”</p><p>David was surprised. Sebastian had been looking for two months to find somewhere to hold his latest exhibition after he told David that his gallery, ‘Didn’t have the right flow.’ David kept his thoughts on that comment for Stevie’s ears only but he wondered what changed in the year since Sebastian’s last exhibition was in David’s gallery. Now, he hoped it was at least a gallery he was friends with the owner so setting it up wouldn’t be difficult.</p><p>“Which gallery did you choose?”</p><p>Sebastian moved his hands to David’s shoulders, “The beauty of it is that it isn’t a gallery, it’s a children’s bookstore.”</p><p>“The fuck were you doing in a kid’s bookstore?”</p><p>David turned to Stevie who up until this point he’d forgotten about and noticed her arched eyebrow and judgemental stare.</p><p>Sebastian briefly glanced at Stevie, “I was with a client taking exterior shots nearby and they wanted to go inside and buy a book for their kid,” Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Talk to your father and see if he can get us the building.” He pulled a piece of paper out of his pants pocket and handed it to David before leaving.</p><p>“Are you going to talk to your dad about it?” Stevie asked. </p><p>David shrugged, “It’s the first building Sebastian has actively considered and I’m tired of spending my days looking for one only for him to dismiss it.”</p><p>“You realize that if this goes through you’re basically putting a store out of business.”</p><p>David moved past Stevie and over to the phone and cradled the receiver in between his ear and shoulder as he started to dial, “There are plenty of bookstores in New York, nobody's going  to miss one. Oh, hello Tabitha I need to speak to my father,” David moved to hold the receiver in his hand and looked at Stevie, “Besides after Sebastian is done with it my dad can start a Rose Video there for all I ca-. Hi, so I’ve looked at my schedule and I can watch the kid. Now, you mentioned that the revenue could help open a new gallery but I have a different idea…”</p><p>---</p><p>“So I’ve been thinking about leaving the store.”</p><p>Rachel stopped chopping the bell peppers, “Really? I thought you liked the job?”</p><p>“I do,” Patrick placed the chicken in the pan, “it’s just when I started it was supposed to be temporary. I’ve always liked working with new businesses but I thought this one is local, it’s been around for a while and it only needs a little help. I was thinking more about stability than if it was what I wanted.”</p><p>He felt Rachel gently turn him around, “If you want to look for another job you can. I know you gave up a lot when you came to New York with me and I don’t want you thinking you have to keep putting off what you want just because of stability,” she lightly cupped his face, “Your happiness is important too.”</p><p>Patrick gave a soft smile, “I’ll think about.”</p><p>---</p><p>“Fuck no!”</p><p>Patrick popped up from behind the counter to see Ronnie coming towards him brandishing a letter.</p><p>“What’s the matter?”</p><p>Ronnie slammed the letter on the counter. Patrick started to skim it and felt Twyla and Ray behind him, most likely doing the same.</p><p>“It’s a letter from the building owner saying that he’s selling the building to the Rose Company. We’re as good as fucked.”</p><p>“It might not be a bad thing,” Ray started, “we’ll just have to have a new lease agreement with them. I’m sure we can work out a deal.”</p><p>Ronnie slammed down another letter, “That’s what I thought too until I got to this letter.”</p><p>Patrick read it over and while it sounded positive it mentioned that the bookstore would have to vacate for two months while an exhibition was held and once it was over then a lease agreement could be negotiated. He winced knowing there was no way they’d be able to wait that long before being operational, it was basically a death sentence.</p><p>“Why would they want to put an exhibition in here, surely they’d rather have a Rose Video?” Twyla asked.</p><p>“The son, David, owns a gallery here in the city so I bet this is who it’s for,” Ray replied.</p><p>“Well, no matter who it’s for I’m not letting it happen,” Patrick said as he folded up the letters.</p><p>---</p><p>David stared down at Madeline. She was probably five or six years old, David had forgotten to ask when her nanny had dropped her off, not that he’s positive that it even matters. He wasn’t sure what to do with her no matter how old she was. When he’d asked Stevie for advice she’d laughed and told him she didn’t do kids. </p><p>Sighing, he took her hand and picked a direction to walk aimlessly in. Madeline was chatting at him incessantly but he tuned her out in favor of looking for something to do. What did little kids like? He could probably just ask Madeline but he felt a little embarrassed at the idea of having to ask the actual child how to take care of her. Luckily as they walked further down the street he noticed a bunch of children running around, getting closer he realized it was a little street fair.</p><p>He led her over to the games where she screamed in delight seeing all of the prizes. He let her try her best at the games but eventually gave in and played a few rounds for her so he could win her a goldfish. The goldfish probably wasn’t the best decision, but she had looked at him with puppy-dog eyes and David remembered that Johnny told him to be nice. David cringed when she wanted her face-painted and hoped Madeline would wait until the paint dried before rubbing her face on his pant leg smearing paint all over it, not that he was a fan of her rubbing her snotty little kid face all over his pants sans paint either</p><p>They’d left the street fair and were walking the streets when Madeline stopped and yanked David’s hand.</p><p>“Look!” </p><p>David followed the direction she was pointing in and saw a sandwich board advertising for a storytime. Glancing at his watch he noticed that it had just started.</p><p>“Do you want to go listen to a story?”</p><p>Madeline nodded her head furiously and tugged at David’s hand again as she headed in the bookstore’s direction.</p><p>Going through the door, David cast his gaze around the store. It was small but almost packed to the brim with books. </p><p>“...the most disagreeable person she had ever seen, with her common, highly colored face and her common fine bonnet.”</p><p>David turned his head to see a young woman wearing a purple <em> hennin </em> and sitting on a small stool, with a paperback clutched in one hand.</p><p>“...the next day they set out on their journey to Yorkshire, he walked through the station to the railway carriage with her head up and trying to keep as far away from her as she could, because she did not want to seem to belong to her.”</p><p>David ushered Madeline over and had her sit down with the other children before he escaped further into the store to have a quick moment to himself while still trying to keep an eye on her. He pulled a book off the shelf and started to absentmindedly flip through the pages.  </p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>David looked up to see a man standing in front of him. He looked kind and unassuming, and a cardigan away from looking like a preppy Mr. Rogers. </p><p>“I’m just looking,” David replied, gesturing with the book in his hand.</p><p>The man glanced at the title, “Frog and Toad? I loved reading those when I was little.”</p><p>David looked at the cover, <em> Frog and Toad Are Friends </em> splashed across the front in an unfortunate shade of mustard yellow, the Caldecott Honor reflecting off the lights. “I always thought of them as a couple when I was younger,” David replied absentmindedly.</p><p>“Oh,” The man paused, “I hadn’t thought about that before.” He reached his hand to David, “My name is Patrick.”</p><p> David took his hand, “David.”</p><p>“So is there a reason you’re here? I haven’t seen you in the store before.”</p><p>“Oh, um. I’m babysitting right now and Madeline wanted to come in and I wanted a break from walking. It’s a win-win situation.”</p><p>Before Patrick could reply the storylady finished and children started getting up and running around. Madeline came up to David, a stack of books in her hands. David took the books from Madeline, juggling them with the goldfish and balloons in his hands, trying his best to keep from dropping the books or prematurely killing the poor fish. </p><p>“I can ring you up if you want.”</p><p>“That would be great.” David handed the books over and Patrick took them and walked over to the register.</p><p>The store was bustling now as parents and children moved about and David spotted the other employees moving around helping one customer after another. He was surprised at how many people were here and the constant sound of the bell ringing behind him meant that either more people were coming in or that a kid kept opening and shutting the door.</p><p>“That’ll be $58.78 are you paying with cash or credit?”</p><p>David glanced down at the books on the counter, he hadn’t thought they would cost that much, but he truly could not remember the last time he had actually bought a book as he always ended up in the library if he wanted to read. He looked over at Madeline who seemed engrossed in a different book, a wide smile on her face, and sighed. “Cash,” he replied as he reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet and handing over a few bills.</p><p>“You’ll tell your friends about the store won’t you?,” Patrick said as he handed over the books and change.</p><p>“Maybe? I don’t really know people with kids.”</p><p>Patrick’s smile faltered slightly, “Well if you can spread the word any little bit helps.”</p><p>David frowned when he saw Patrick’s smile disappear, “I’ll do my best.”</p><p>Patrick’s smile returned and David felt a wave of affection for this stranger, something he tried not to dwell on as they turned to leave. He headed out the door, ushering Madeline as he did so while trying his best to shut the door without popping the balloons. He ended up getting them stuck and he had to reopen the door only to see Patrick’s smile turn into a laugh. He was dying of embarrassment on the inside but gave Patrick a quick smile before successfully maneuvering the balloons out of the door’s way and back on the street to take Madeline back to her father.  </p><p>---</p><p>Patrick finished adjusting his tie before he deemed it good enough. Looking into the mirror he could see he was nervous, but really there was nothing to be nervous about. It was just the opening exhibition night for Rachel’s cousin Meg, but with everything that had been going on with the store it had completely slipped his mind until Rachel reminded him this morning, and Patrick didn’t like to feel caught off guard like that. He liked to be in control, he was a take-charge kind of guy.</p><p>He felt Rachel’s hands move up his chest from behind and the press of her on his back. It was a comforting feeling, worn from practice although Rachel probably intended it to be more than that. The scent of pine and violet filled his nose and he took a deep breath before turning around and giving Rachel a kiss.</p><p>“Are you ready to go?”</p><p>“I just need to grab my purse and then I’m ready.” Rachel moved out of Patrick’s embrace and headed out of the bedroom.</p><p>He followed behind her and grabbed his wallet and keys before they headed out the door. It didn’t take them long to get to the gallery and soon they were inside. Rachel quickly found some of her friends and started talking animatedly to them. Patrick smiled at them politely, he only knew a few of them and had had only a handful of conversations with them.</p><p>Patrick squeezed Rachel’s shoulders, “I’ll go get us some drinks.” </p><p>Rachel smiled at him and he headed towards the bar, “I’ll have an old-fashioned and a white wine, please.”</p><p>He leaned on the counter and looked around the room. The place was fairly full which bode well for Meg. He’d go look around at some of the pieces after he gave Rachel her drink.</p><p>“Vodka Martini.”</p><p>The voice was familiar and when Patrick turned his head he saw David there. He was wearing a plum-colored suit and Patrick felt a spark of attraction. He was reminded of the day at the bookstore when he first saw him and how handsome he was and how charmingly out of place he seemed. Patrick lightly shook his head, willing his inner thoughts to disappear. “David?”</p><p>David turned and Patrick watched as his face moved from controlled neutral to a small smile of recognition, “Patrick, from the bookstore."</p><p>"Yeah. I, uh, didn’t expect to see you again,” Patrick said feeling nervous all of a sudden.</p><p>David’s smile grew, “Well then isn’t today your lucky day.”</p><p>The bartender set their drinks down on the counter, and Patrick hastily took a sip of his drink feeling the burn of the whiskey before grabbing both glasses, “I have to go, it was nice to see you again.”</p><p>David raised his glass towards him, “You too.”</p><p>Patrick felt the smile on his face as he walked away. It took him a few moments to find Rachel, but he soon found her talking to Meg. He went over and handed her her drink and pressed a kiss to Rachel’s forehead.</p><p>“It looks like everything is going well Meg,” Patrick said.</p><p>Meg smiled, “It really is and I’ve already got a few offers on some of the pieces,” she lightly slapped his arm, “You didn’t tell me you knew David Rose.”</p><p>Patrick froze, “Da-David Rose?”</p><p>Meg frowned, “Yeah, did you not realize who you were talking to? He’s one of the up and coming gallerists in New York. I would die if I had any of my work there, the fact that he’s here tonight blows me away. Do you think I should go over there and talk to him? I don’t want to seem desperate.”</p><p>“I need to go do something real quick. Wait right here.” Before either could respond Patrick was already walking away trying to find David, the blood roaring in his ears. He soon spotted him and started following him until David reached the food table. He quickly grabbed a plate to make it seem like he was just getting food.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me you were David Rose?,” he hissed.</p><p>David’s eyes shot up, hand still aloft with tongs grasped firmly, “I didn’t see any reason to tell you.”</p><p>“How about when you were at the bookstore, you know the one your family is gonna kick us out of.” Patrick started putting food on his plate, not caring what he grabbed.</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders, “I didn’t realize it until after the fact. I’d forgotten what the name of the bookstore was.”</p><p>Patrick slammed down his plate causing the towering food to fall to the ground and walked up to David until he was almost up in his face, “This might just be some whim of yours buying the store, but this will have some real-life consequences so I hope you’ve thought this through.”</p><p>Patrick saw David’s eyes widen, “You and your friends will have no problems finding jobs at another bookstore.”</p><p>“That isn’t the point!” Patrick turned on his heel and walked away, quickly spotting Meg and Rachel.</p><p>“I’m sorry but something came up so we have to go. We’ll see you soon.” He took Rachel’s hand and exited the gallery taking a deep breath. He felt slightly ashamed of himself for how he acted in front of David, but the casual way David was treating the loss of the store burned at him.</p><p>“Do you want to tell me what that was all about?”</p><p>Patrick sighed, “Maybe when we get back home. I’m still mad and I don’t want to yell at you.”</p><p>Rachel patted his arm, “Alright, just talk to me when you’re ready.” </p><p>---</p><p>David slammed the door. “I can’t believe him.”</p><p>“Believe who?,” Sebastian said from the couch.</p><p>David walked over to the back of the couch, “Ugh, I was at the opening night for this exhibition as a favor to Leon when who did I find? Patrick, the guy from Shop Around the Corner, and he came over to yell at me about buying his store, as if I’m not doing him a favor.”</p><p>Sebastian got up and walked around the couch to stand in front of David, “Ignore him, he just doesn’t understand.” He started kissing under David’s jaw, moving down until he reached his collarbone.</p><p>“And it isn’t like there would be nowhere else for him to work. There’s a million bookstores in New York. Plus, he’s got that boy-next-door look, anyone would want to hire him for customer service. He’s way too charming not to say no to, even if that charm can quickly turn to anger.”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian paused his ministrations and looked up, “Don’t focus on him, he isn’t worth your time, and once the deal goes through you’ll never hear from him again,” he gently started to push on David’s shoulders guiding him down, “Come on, I’ve got something that can get him off your mind.”</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> To: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you sometimes ever think about your childhood? Sometimes I’ll daydream and think about when I was younger- summers spent outside playing with my cousins where we would swim in the lake and I’d always end up beet-red because I wouldn’t stand still long enough to put on sunscreen. Or spending afternoons helping my mom bake cookies, which usually meant I was eating the cookie dough. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know it sounds kind of silly to say all of this, especially as a thirty-year-old, but sometimes I feel homesick. I haven’t always lived in New York. In fact, just a couple of years ago I was living in Canada. I try to go up to visit my parents a couple of times a year, but sometimes the pressure here is too much and I just want to pack up and drive back. I know in a week or two I would miss New York but it’s always this little niggling thought in my mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Re: Home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I knew you had an idyllic childhood but god that sounds almost made up. Despite spending much of my childhood in L.A. or New York I have to confess that you are also speaking to a Canadian expat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> My parents had a cottage we would go up to for a few weeks in the summer. I remember loving it as a kid, but as I grew older I tried to find any reason to stay in the city. I wanted to stay with my friends and thought there was nothing there... But as an adult, I think that’s the appeal. I could go there and lay out in the sun with a book and it just would be quiet. No car horns, people shouting, or the pressing need to impress others. Of course, if I did go there to escape I know I wouldn’t last more than a day. A moth would come in through the window and I’d be done. Maybe if we ever met we could go back to Canada for a visit.   </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>It seemed like ever since David met Patrick he can’t escape him. David’s seen him during his walks with Redmond, at the coffee shop, hell he even saw him when he was on a date with Sebastian and luckily turned his head in time so Patrick didn’t notice him. He hoped it wasn’t one of those things like with spiders; that once you know it exists it’s everywhere, because the last thing David needed was Patrick telling him he’s making another mistake, he can do that plenty fine on his own. If he had to he would just hole himself up in the apartment, although the last time he did that it was during an awful break-up, causing Stevie to literally have to drag him out of bed. There was no way he wanted a repeat of that.   </p><p>---</p><p>After the incident at the gallery, it seemed like David was everywhere. He’d done his best to avoid him, although Rachel wasn’t thrilled about the time he’d grabbed her hand and basically dragged her into a random store. After he’d explained it all to her she’d called him ridiculous and that as long as he didn’t confront David again he should be fine. And he’d tried his best at that, he thought as he grabbed a box of stuffing from the grocery store shelf, but as he looked up from the cart there was David again.</p><p>He must live nearby because why else would he be shopping here. Patrick groaned aloud. He started pushing the cart faster and grabbing what he needed as quickly as possible while trying to avoid catching David’s eye. It wasn’t until he was in the check-out line that he breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>“We don’t take credit.”</p><p>Patrick froze, arm still outstretched with the card in his hand, “Uh, I thought you did. Has the store changed its policy?”</p><p>Someone at the end of the line shouted, “This is the cash-only line! Can’t you read?”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry just a minute.” He got his wallet back out and pulled out a toonie, “I can’t remember the exchange rate right now but I don’t think this will cover it.”</p><p>“If you can’t pay, move on so we can leave!”</p><p>Patrick felt his foot tapping and he was starting to sweat. He shouldn’t be this anxious but he and Rachel had a reservation for dinner and he thought he’d be home by now. </p><p>“Are you sure you can’t swipe it, please? There’s a machine right there. I normally don’t ask for these kinds of things, it's just that I’m in a rush.”</p><p>“We’re all in a rush!”</p><p>Before the sales clerk could respond he heard another voice, “Hi, hold on a second.”</p><p>Patrick looked over and held back a groan as he saw David approaching.</p><p>“Hi, Suzanne? I’m David, how are you today?”</p><p>Suzanne eyed him warily, “Fine.”</p><p>David smiled, “Good and can I just say I love your outfit. ” Suzanne blushed slightly as David placed his hands on Patrick’s shoulders, “Now, this is my friend Patrick and you would be doing us a wonderful favor if you could just swipe his card real quick. I mean the food is already scanned and,” he plucked at one of the plastic bags, “in these little bag things so could you do that for us, please?”</p><p>David was still giving her a megawatt grin and Patrick didn’t even know he could smile like that. It bordered on the line between genuine and fake and if Patrick hadn’t seen that smile sometimes reflecting in his own mirror he probably wouldn’t have known there was a difference.</p><p>Suzanne gave a small smile, “Okay, just this once.” </p><p>“Thank you so much Suzanne, you are the kindest person I know.”</p><p>Patrick handed over his card and awkwardly waited while she swiped it and the receipt printed out. “Thank you so much for doing this, I really appreciate it.”</p><p>Suzanne’s smile faltered, “I didn’t do it for you.”</p><p>Patrick quickly grabbed the receipt and headed out.</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>He huffed and looking over his shoulder he saw David leaning up against the wall.</p><p>“I could have taken care of it myself.”</p><p>David scoffed, “How? It didn’t look like you were taking care of it.”</p><p>Patrick felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment, “I would have found a way.”</p><p>“I’ll remember that for next time.” David pushed off from the wall and left the store.</p><p>“There won’t be a next time,” Patrick called out. He grabbed his groceries, angrily pushing the cart back into the carrel. “I didn’t need his help to start with,” he muttered.</p><p>---</p><p>David quickly walked to the corner of the room, picking up a glass of champagne and downing half of the contents in one go. He rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes and wishing  he could be anywhere but here.</p><p>Usually, the Rose Holiday Party could be bearable, even moderately enjoyable. There was good food, drink, and the only thing expected of him was to do The Number with his mother. This year his mother had been so out of it he ended up doing most of the last-minute decision-making with the caterers and crisis averting with the ice sculptures. Alexis was nowhere to be found and David hoped she was sequestered away with her newest boyfriend in one of the many rooms of the house instead of in another hostage situation. His one bright spot was that Sebastian never liked going to these things so he didn’t have to worry about him. By some miracle of modern medicine (heavily prescribed by doctors with weak moral codes and overdue credit card bills) Moira had managed to be coherent enough to show up part-way through the party looking stunning as she made her entrance. She headed straight towards David, grabbing his hand, and moving them both to the little stage area. They ended up performing an abridged version of The Number, something David was thankful for because he wasn’t sure how long his mother could last.         </p><p>Now, in this corner, he downed the rest of the champagne, setting it down on a table as he walked away from the festivities and up to his old room. Turning his laptop on he shrugged out of his suit jacket and untied the bowtie. Loading up his email he thought about JayBird and what he was doing right now. Probably surrounded by friends, he seemed like the kind of person to make friends easily. David huffed, sometimes he wondered why JayBird talked to him. He knew he probably wasn’t the best conversationalist and Stevie was one of the few people who seemed to put up with him. At this point, Sebastian barely seemed to anymore. He thought about the other people he hung out with and realized that most of the time they didn’t actually talk. They wouldn’t have been able to hear over the noise in the club, or if they did talk it was always about gossip or some intellectual theory, never anything of actual depth or revealing about the individual. </p><p>Before he thought about it he pulled up a new message and started typing.    </p><p>---</p><p>Patrick nuzzled his head deeper into the pillow. He was right on the edge of sleep and he knew if he opened his eyes he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. He wanted to roll over and go back to sleep for another hour. But the choice was made for him when he heard the faint sound of clattering kitchenware, meaning Rachel was up. </p><p>Standing up he headed to the bathroom, popping an ibuprofen, and splashing water in his face in an attempt to lift the fog from his head.</p><p>He went to the dining table, turning on his laptop as he sat down. From here he could watch Rachel as she stood by the stove flipping a pancake.</p><p>Checking his emails he noticed he had a new one from B13. His brow furrowed when he read the subject line.</p><p>
  <em> To: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Loneliness </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you ever feel lonely? There’s a party downstairs right now that I just left. I helped plan it and did most of the work, but I was standing in a corner looking at the crowd and wondering what I was doing there. I vaguely know most of the people but they’re really just friends of the family, no one I’m particularly close to. In the last couple of months, I’ve realized that besides you and one other person I don’t think I really have friends. Acquaintances?  Hangers-on? Maybe. But the sobering realization is that I really only have two friends. You seem like the kind of person to have lots of friends, how do you do it? </em>
</p><p>Patrick’s heart went out to B13. He thought back to last night when he and Rachel had gone to Ray’s Christmas party. He had been surrounded by friends who had convinced him to drunkenly play Christmas songs on Ray’s out of tune piano. He remembered everyone crowding the piano, the drunken and off-key voices of his friends’ singing encouraging him to play song after song. He left Ray’s feeling light and cheerful, wrapping his arms around Rachel as they walked to the subway.</p><p>He hit reply and started typing. </p><p>---</p><p>David woke up to see the sun coming in through the windows. He groaned and rolled over before finally deciding to get out of bed. He was still in the dress shirt from last night, but had managed to take his pants off. He took the shirt off and replaced it with a sweater. Heading into the ensuite he turned on the light and looked in the mirror to see his hair a mess, eyebrows pointing upwards, and leaning forward he could tell that he had not done his nighttime skincare routine. </p><p>Sighing, he opened the cupboard, taking out an ibuprofen. He didn’t think he drank that much the night before but he didn’t really want to deal with a headache today. He started on an abbreviated version of his skincare routine, it was too early for him to muster the energy to do the full set, but since he skipped last night he felt obligated to do something.</p><p>Satisfied, he exited the bathroom and spotted his laptop at the foot of his bed. How it didn’t fall off in the middle of the night was beyond him. Turning it on he checked his emails, surprised to see one from JayBird. Looking at the subject line he raised an eyebrow. </p><p>
  <em> Subject: Re: Loneliness </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry you’re feeling lonely. You’re correct that I have quite a few friends, but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel lonely sometimes. I’ll be in a room and wonder if I’m being my real self or just a part of myself that everyone expects. That I intentionally ignore that part of myself because I don’t want to hurt anyone because I haven’t been honest with them. Sorry, if this is a little heavy for this early in the morning (I remember you said you’re not a morning person). I think for you, maybe you should think about what you want in a friend? I think it’s good that you recognize that people who claim to be your friends aren’t really, and I’m really sorry about that. But hey, at the very least, I’m your friend and I don’t plan on changing that anytime soon. </em>
</p><p>After reading JayBird’s response David looked at the email he had sent the night before. He winced, he wasn’t usually that honest to people. His heart did warm when JayBird referred to David as his friend. It’s something that David’s thought for a while now, but was always afraid to mention lest that wasn’t how JayBird thought of their relationship. He and Stevie hadn’t said they were best friends until one drunken night when they both confessed. The next morning they had teasingly referred to each other only as ‘best friend,’ but the smiles on their faces confirmed how much it meant to the both of them.</p><p>Sighing, he shut the lid of his laptop and headed down to the kitchen. He started the coffeemaker and snagged a muffin. He heard the jingle of Redmond’s collar as he padded through the kitchen. David placed his muffin on the table and filled up Redmond’s water dish.</p><p>He walked back over to the cupboards and pulled a mug down and poured himself some coffee. No one seemed to be up yet, something that didn’t surprise him as the party seemed to go on well into the night. Sipping his coffee he looked around the silent kitchen, his mind wandering back to JayBird’s email. He thought back on JayBird’s advice, what did he want in a friend?</p><p>Well, if he looked at Stevie and JayBird apparently demanding and sarcastic was his go-to. He took a sip of his coffee, maybe he should ask Stevie what she thought about it or maybe a mood board would help. At the very least he knew that he didn’t want anyone that acted like the people he currently socialized with.  </p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> To: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Realizations </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Have you ever had a moment when you realize that everything you’ve thought about yourself might not be true? Recently I’ve been reflecting on some things and realized something about myself but I don’t know how I go about telling anyone. I thought at the very least I could bring it up with you since I don’t see you every day I feel like you won’t judge me as much. </em>
</p><p>Patrick sent the email and then looked at a few others before he heard a ping and the instant message box popped up.</p><p>
  <em> B13: So you want some advice? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> JayBird: That would actually be nice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> B13: What kind of advice is it? Career, Family, Love life? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> JayBird: I guess love life? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> B13: Ooh, do tell. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> JayBird: I feel a little dumb saying this because it’s something I should have figured out sooner and I didn’t. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> B13: I promise not to laugh. It’s probably something that either a. I’ve done b. Something that’s been done to me or c. Someone’s told me a story about it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> JayBird: I’m gay </em>
</p><p>
  <em> B13: Oh, that certainly puts your email into perspective. I appreciate that you felt comfortable telling me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> JayBird: You’d mentioned a boyfriend a few times so I thought if I told anyone you’d be a safe choice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> JayBird: It’s something I’ve been thinking about the past few months. The problem is, I have a girlfriend and I don’t know how to tell her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> B13: Oof. Coming out is something you do on your own terms. If you don’t feel comfortable telling her you don’t have to. If you want to break up with her you don’t have to include that in your reason.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> B13: You can always go with the classic, “It’s not you, it’s me.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> JayBird: I’ve been with her so long I don’t want to be callous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> B13: From what I know about you I don’t think you can be callous. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> B13: I don’t know if anything I’ve said is helpful, but if you need any more advice or guidance let me know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> JayBird: I appreciate it and I’ve got a lot to think about now.  </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>“We’re having a meeting,” Ronnie announced.</p><p>Patrick looked over at Twyla and Ray. He didn’t have to ask what this meeting was about, it had been a few weeks since they’d gotten the letter but he hadn’t had time to really think about it.</p><p>They headed to the back where Ronnie was already sitting, a pile of papers on the table.</p><p>“Obviously we can’t let this deal go through. So what are we going to do about it?” Ronnie raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Could we write them a letter to ask them to rescind the offer?,” Twyla asked.</p><p>“They’re just gonna throw that away,” Patrick said.</p><p>“We could start spreading the news to our customers, maybe we could boycott Rose Videos?,” Ray chimed in.</p><p>“If they were going to replace us with a Rose Video that might work, but they aren’t,” Ronnie said.</p><p>“Maybe not a boycott but we could protest in front of them. There’s one nearby and the main  office is close too.”</p><p>Ronnie sighed, “If that’s the best we got. Round up the people you know and let’s see what happens.”</p><p>---</p><p>David shut the door behind him, “You wanted to see me?”</p><p>Johnny looked over at his son, “I wanted to talk to you about this,” he pointed at the window.</p><p>David walked over. Looking he saw a small group of people surrounding the entrance to the office. They had signs and he could hear the faint sound of a chant.</p><p>“I saw them on my way in.”</p><p>“They’re here because of that building you want me to buy.”</p><p>David sat down in the chair in front of Johnny’s desk, “There’s like only 10 people don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“David it’s not just about the building. This could hurt the image of the company if it gets any bigger.”</p><p>“Then buy the building faster. If they don’t have the building it’s not like they can buy it back.”</p><p>“Son, that isn’t how this works. I can try and expedite it but I can’t make any promises. If this doesn’t get settled soon, you’re going to have to help me take care of this,” Johnny gestured to outside.</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” David got up and left the office. He hadn’t thought it would turn out like this and hopefully it would be resolved soon. He hoped Sebastian would be damn appreciative of this (and him) because it was more work than he ever planned on it being.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> To: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Meet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t usually do this sort of thing, but I really want to meet you. I know it might not seem that long since we first started talking, but that doesn’t matter to me. I feel like I know you so well and I hope you feel the same. I want to finally sit across from you and see your face light up as you tell me stories about Redmond or give me a detailed lecture about Mariah. If this seems strange please ignore this and I’ll die of shame in private. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Re: Meet </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m actually glad you brought it up because I’ve been thinking about it for some time. I’ve been feeling wound tight and I know that if I talked to you, you would calm me down and make me realize that I’ve worked myself up for nothing or that there’s a simpler solution to the one I’ve come up with. I can think of a few places we could potentially meet up, I’ll send more details in a separate email.  </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>“I’m nervous.”</p><p>“David relax it’s going to be fine.” Stevie was walking ahead of him but then stopped in front of him.</p><p>“But what if he’s trying to lure me in and then we’ll go to his apartment and he murders me. Or worse, he likes improv.”</p><p>“Would it help you if I looked at him first before you go inside? Make sure he’s not some improv loving murderer?”</p><p>“Actually yes I would.”</p><p>Stevie rolled her eyes, “I can’t believe you.” </p><p>They continued to walk down the street until they reached the diner that he and JayBird had agreed to meet at at 7.</p><p>Stevie walked up to the entrance and tried to peer through the windows. “Did he give a description of himself or some other clue or should I just walk in and ask every person if they’re JayBird?”</p><p>“We agreed that he would have a little Canadian flag.”</p><p>Stevie laughed, “That is the cutest shit ever. Was it his idea or yours? If you hit it off are you going to run away to Canada together?” </p><p>“I might have panicked a bit when we were choosing and it was the first thing I thought of.”</p><p>Stevie peered through the window, “Well I see the flag.”</p><p>David walked a couple of steps forward, “Is he cute?”</p><p>Stevie waved her hand, “Wait a minute he isn’t turned towards me. Oh, oh, ooh.”</p><p>“Is that a good ooh or a bad ooh?” </p><p>“Okay, so you know Patrick Brewer?”</p><p>“Mid-range denim, button-faced, current pain in my ass?”</p><p>Stevie looked at David and grimaced, “You’re not gonna believe me but it’s Patrick Brewer.”</p><p>David stormed up to Stevie, “No fucking way.” He peered through the window to see that it really was Patrick Brewer sitting at a booth with a little Canadian flag tucked into the napkin holder.</p><p>David walked back to the sidewalk and started to pace, “What the hell am I supposed to do? If I walk in there he’s gonna be mad at me. I could just not go in there but then he might stay there all night waiting for B13 and I don’t want to do that to him either.”</p><p>“You could always just go in there and tell him you’re B13,” Stevie suggested.</p><p>“There’s no way he’s going to believe that.”</p><p>Stevie shrugged, “Then I guess you aren’t going in.”</p><p>David huffed and waved his arms, “I’m just going to have to go in there and hope we stay civil. Wish me luck.”</p><p>“Good luck, and remember that hate sex is fun but the walk of shame can be worse.”</p><p>“Who said I was going to fuck him?,” David shouted at her retreating form, ignoring the odd looks from the passersby on the sidewalk.</p><p>He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, he was just meeting JayBird, his friend, who also happened to be Patrick, the man who disliked him. Not the strangest meeting he’s had so far, but definitely up there.     </p><p>---</p><p>Patrick couldn’t stop tapping his foot. He’d been at the diner for an hour now waiting for B13. If it was anyone else he would have tried calling but he didn’t have his number. For a brief moment he thought about going back to the apartment and sending an email but he didn’t want to run the risk of missing B13.</p><p>A waiter approached the booth, “Do you want another tea?”</p><p>“Actually can I have a strawberry milkshake?”</p><p>The waiter nodded and left.</p><p>The bell rang and Patrick expectantly looked towards the door only to see David Rose enter. He quickly turned his head and hoped that he wouldn’t notice him. Maybe now was the time to leave, surely B13 would understand it’s an emergency.</p><p>“Patrick?”</p><p>Sighing, he turned around to see David standing in front of his booth, “Hi, David.”</p><p>“I thought it was you but I wasn’t for sure,” he sat down in the opposite booth.</p><p>“I have someone coming, could you leave?”</p><p>“Don’t worry I’ll leave when they show up.”</p><p>The waiter came back and placed Patrick’s milkshake on the table.</p><p>“Would you like anything?”</p><p>“He won’t-”</p><p>“I’ll have a vanilla milkshake and mozzarella sticks.”</p><p>“Why did you order food, you aren’t staying long,” Patrick hissed.</p><p>David plucked the flag from the napkin holder and started twirling it, “Last I checked it isn’t Canada Day.”</p><p>Patrick knew he was probably beginning to blush. He had thought the flag was a bit silly but he thought B13 would be here by now.</p><p>“It’s so my friend can find me.”</p><p>David raised an eyebrow, “Shouldn’t they know just by looking at you.”</p><p>“I haven’t met them yet.”</p><p>“Doesn’t seem like a very good friend if you haven’t met them yet.”</p><p>Patrick crossed his arms, “I don't know how you make friends, but I don’t have to see them to know they’re a friend.”</p><p>“You do if you want to make sure they aren’t a murderer, or crazy or I don’t know...like improv...” David twirled the flag one last time before placing it back in the napkin holder.</p><p>The waiter came back with David’s food and David quickly grabbed a mozzarella stick and took a bite. “Sow, it coo be anybody here?”</p><p>“In theory yes. I’d like to hope that if he was here he’d at least come and say hi.”</p><p>David pushed the platter towards Patrick, “You can have some, they aren’t as good once the cheese is cooled off.”</p><p>He hesitantly grabbed one. He was hungry but he also didn’t want to make it seem like he was hanging out with David in case B13 showed up.</p><p>“Has your dad given it any more thought about not buying the building?”</p><p>David pursed his lips, “It’s still happening as far as I’m aware.”</p><p>“Can’t you find another building? Hell, you could probably buy some property, tear that building down and rebuild it to look like ours if you want it so much.”</p><p>David smirked, “So it would be okay if I closed someone else’s business? Besides what about you all protesting in front of my dad’s stores? That hurts his business too you know”</p><p>Patrick slid out of the booth, “You’re just being obtuse and I don’t have to stand here and listen to it.” He plucked the flag from the napkin holder and started to storm off before turning around. “And I’m taking these.” He grabbed the platter of mozzarella sticks and left the diner.</p><p>He angrily walked back to his apartment, cooling down some by the time he got back.</p><p>“Did you have fun? Are those mozzarella sticks?” </p><p>Patrick looked down at the platter still clutched in his hands, two mozzarella sticks still there, whether there were more there to start with he didn’t know. “I might have gotten upset and taken these when I stormed off.”</p><p>Rachel grabbed the platter from him and set it on the counter, “Was it about the store?”</p><p>Patrick hung his head in shame, “Yeah, it was about the store.”</p><p>---</p><p>Patrick walked through the door to see Ronnie, Twyla, and Ray looking at him expectantly.</p><p>“Um, good morning?”</p><p>“Tell us how your date went!,” Ray asked.</p><p>“As I told you all numerous times it wasn’t a date,” he unwound his scarf and put it on the coat rack, “and if it had been a date it would have been the worst one I’ve ever been on.”</p><p>“Did he throw up on you? Steal your shoes? Oh I know, did he go to the bathroom and when he came out he looked like a completely different person?,” Twyla asked.</p><p>“Uh, no none of that. Actually, he, uh, never showed up.”</p><p>Ronnie chuckled, “He stood you up.”</p><p>Patrick grabbed a box and started putting up the spring decorations, “It wasn’t like that, he probably had an emergency come up.”</p><p>Ray moved over to help, “So he hasn’t contacted you?”</p><p>“I’m sure he will soon.”</p><p>“So how long did you stay there?”</p><p>Patrick blushed, “Probably longer than I should have. I would have left sooner, but David Rose showed up and wouldn’t leave.”</p><p>Ronnie raised an eyebrow, “Did you talk to him about the building, see if he could convince his father to take back the offer?”</p><p>“I tried but it didn’t go anywhere.”</p><p>“Well, maybe you can plan another meet-up with your internet friend and run into David Rose and try again.”</p><p>“If only it were that easy Ronnie.”</p><p>
  <em> --- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Draft [Saved 11:05 PM] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Sorry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know this is probably a shitty way to do this but as we both know I clearly can’t talk to you face to face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Draft [Saved 12:15 AM] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Sorry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want to apologize for not showing up tonight. I really wanted to but something came up. You see my sister called and she was stu </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Draft [Saved 1:32 AM] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Sorry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I was actually there tonight but the truth is that I’m David Rose and when I realized it was you Patrick I knew there was no way you would believe that we’ve been emailing for months now. And god now I sound like some kind of stalker or murderer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Draft [Saved 2:47 AM] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Sorry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I actually made it up to the diner tonight but panicked because I didn’t think that you would want me once you saw who I really wasa ijooooooooooooooooooojoiojjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Draft [Saved 4:59 AM] </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Sorry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh god I hope that last email didn’t send. If it did I might have gotten a little drunk and passed out as I was typing it. Which is another thing I now have to apologize for. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Last Night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You don’t have to give me any explanation about why you weren’t there last night. It would most likely be difficult for you to explain anyways since we agreed we wouldn’t give too much away about ourselves.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I just want you to know that while I am upset about you not showing up I want to assure you that if you want to stay friends I’d like that. It would have been nice if you’d shown up because someone else I knew did instead. He’s the one whose family is trying to buy the building. I tried to be civil, I wanted to be civil, but instead, I got angry and stole his mozzarella sticks and left which in hindsight was childish. Why do I feel like he always brings out the worst in me? We start out fine, but as soon as we talk about the building my manners seem to go out the window.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I don’t want to burden you with all my troubles but have you ever felt like someone always seems to be able to bring out the worst in you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Re: Last Night </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you for being so understanding, there aren’t many people I know who would do that and I promise as soon as I can tell you I will. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In regards to your question, there have been times that I may have gotten out of hand with someone and said some things that I regret. I seem to be doing that more lately and I can’t tell if that’s because I’m being truly awful or if by talking to you I’ve gotten better at acknowledging people’s feelings. I do want to say that your anger towards this individual sounds valid and you have every right to be mad, and maybe that isn’t something you can’t get over. Or if you do get over it, it’ll take time. Take a break if you can and see what happens. </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>“Tomorrow I’m going over to take some shots before they tear the building down that’s a few blocks away from the gallery. You can join me if you want.”</p><p>David stepped into the elevator.</p><p>“Evening, Mr. Rose, Mr. Raine,” the elevator operator said.</p><p>“Maybe if I have time,” David replied, not looking at Sebastian.</p><p>He watched as the numbers on the elevator moved up as they got closer to their floor. But before they could reach it the elevator made a groaning sound and stopped. </p><p>“Uh, should it be making that sound?” David didn’t want to freak out, but all he could think of was every elevator horror story he heard.</p><p>The operator pressed a few buttons and when nothing happened he used the emergency phone.</p><p>“We’re stuck in between floors five and six...There’s two other people in here with me...Okay, thanks.”</p><p>The operator turned towards David and Sebastian, “They’re gonna call the fire department, but they said it might take a few hours.”</p><p>David felt his heart race, “Hours!? We’re going to die before they show up.”</p><p>Sebastian placed his arm on David’s shoulder, “There’s nothing to worry about, and even if we do die this is at least an interesting way to go.”</p><p>“You aren’t making this any better!”</p><p>He moved his arm from David’s shoulder to his inner thigh, “Well, I can certainly think of one thing I can do to help.”</p><p>David pushed Sebastian’s hand away, “Don’t do that.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You know how calm it makes you.”</p><p>“I told you no.”</p><p>Sebastian held his hands up placatingly, “Fine, just remember when you ask in thirty minutes that I offered.”</p><p>David put his hands on his hips, “And what’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Sebastian sighed, “You always do this. I’ll suggest something or try to help you out and you reject it and once you’ve calmed down you come back asking for it. It’s a little like having a lost puppy trail behind you.”</p><p>David’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He’d known that Sebastian wasn’t the kindest but he’d always been nice to David, apparently that was no longer the case.</p><p>David sneered, “What about you? You’re living in my apartment, your work has been shown in my gallery, I’ve introduced you to my peers who I know have given you some of your better clients. You never seemed to turn any of that down.”   </p><p>“Everyone knows that if someone pays attention to you for five seconds you shower them gifts so they don’t leave you.”</p><p>David felt like he’d been slapped in the face. He knew that sometimes he’d been a little easy with his time and money but to have it pointed out so cruelly hurt. “Well, you won’t have to worry about that anymore because I’m breaking up with you.”</p><p>He moved until he was as far away from Sebastian as possible and sat on the floor, choosing to ignore how dirty it was. It was until then he remembered the elevator operator, he looked up and gave him a pained smile. </p><p>Time seemed to slow with David anxiously awaiting their freedom so he could get the fuck out and away from Sebastian. When they were finally freed he almost sprinted to the apartment, hastily packing a few bags before finding Redmond and leaving. He’d already decided he’d live in one of the other apartments his parents owned in the city and sell this one. He wanted to make sure never to see Sebastian again or at least narrow the chances. </p><p>Flopping on the bed, Redmond climbed up with him and nosed his way under David’s arm. He was exhausted from the day and rolled over before falling asleep.    </p><p>---</p><p>“Hey, can we talk?”</p><p>Rachel looked up from her book, “Sure, I need to talk to you about something too.”</p><p>Patrick felt nervous. He was never good at breaking up and he didn't want to make it any worse than it had to be.</p><p>He moved to sit next to Rachel on the couch, “I have something to tell you and it isn’t a reflection on you or anything like that.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“I want to break up with you.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Patrick placed his hands on top of Rachel’s, “And if you’re upset with me I understand. I know the last few months I haven’t been the best boyfriend, and that you’re probably really angry with me now, but I do still love you and care about you and I hope that at some point we can be friends.”</p><p>Rachel looked at Patrick and started laughing.</p><p>“A-are you okay? Did I say something wrong?”</p><p>She stopped laughing and wiped at her eyes, “I’m fine Patrick, better than fine. I was actually going to break up with you.”</p><p>Patrick felt a weight off his shoulders, he’d been so worried about how Rachel was going to react that he hadn’t thought about how he was going to feel once he said it. He chuckled, “I guess I beat you to it.”</p><p>“Well, I still have one more thing to tell you.”</p><p>“You can tell me anything.”</p><p>“The reason that I wanted to break up with you is because I’m a lesbian.” </p><p>Patrick paused, “Uh, in I guess a surprising turn of events I’m gay.”</p><p>Rachel lightly punched his shoulder, “No way.”</p><p>“Yeah, I think it’s been something that’s taken me a long time to realize. It wasn’t until I was talking to this guy that I realized I’d developed feelings for him.”</p><p>Rachel leaned back on the couch, hands under her chin, “Tell me about him.”</p><p>Patrick smiled and started telling Rachel all about B13, when he’d finished she told him about Stevie, a woman she met at Meg’s exhibition. </p><p>Later in the evening, feeling lighter than he had in years, Patrick sat down to check his email only to find one from B13.</p><p>
  <em> To: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Realization </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I did something today that I should have probably done sooner, I broke up with my boyfriend. Our relationship has never really worked but I stayed around because I thought at some point it must get better. We got stuck in an elevator and I don’t know if it was because of the close quarters or built-up tension but we ended up having one of the worst fights we’ve ever had. As soon as we got out I packed up my things and left. It’s amazing how something that’s brought me such heartache in the past was instead freeing. Have you ever felt like that before?  </em>
</p><p>Patrick was happy for his friend. From the details he gave it sounded like the relationship hadn’t been that good and he was glad that his friend was out of it. And if a small voice in Patrick’s head mentioned that this meant Patrick had a chance to go on a date with him, well he wouldn’t think about it too much.  </p><p>---</p><p>Patrick paused when he saw the letter. The return address was for the Rose Company and he feared it was the letter they’d been dreading. He walked out onto the main floor. “There’s a letter from the Rose’s.”</p><p>Ronnie, Twyla, and Ray all crowded around Patrick as he tore the letter open. He quickly skimmed the letter, his smile widening with every sentence. “They aren’t buying the building!”</p><p>They all whooped and celebrated and as Patrick looked around he thought that maybe he was starting to find his own happiness. </p><p>---</p><p>Hearing the sounds of cars and drone of passersby, David lifted his head up to see Patrick at the door. “I’m surprised to see you here.”</p><p>Patrick looked bashful as he came up to the counter, “I wanted to tell your family thanks for not buying the building and you were the easiest to find.”</p><p>David curled in his lips to keep from smiling, “It’s a good thing you weren’t trying to find my sister, she’s notoriously hard to find.”</p><p>Patrick grinned, “I’ll keep that in mind. I and everyone at The Shop Around the Corner just want to say how much we appreciate that you didn’t buy the building. The store means a lot to everyone and it would have been a shame to have to close it.”</p><p>David waved his hand, “It was easy. I just had a meeting with my dad and told him I didn’t want it anymore.”</p><p>The smile on Patrick’s face had vanished, “What do you mean you didn’t want it anymore?”</p><p>David hesitated. Patrick was starting to close off, replacing the openness he projected when he first came in. “My boyfriend wanted the building and when I broke up with him I didn’t see any reason to go through with the purchase.”</p><p>Patrick looked like he was seething now and David hadn’t seen him look this upset since the exhibition opening, “So all of the worry and upset me and my colleagues have had, all the pleading and support we’ve tried to drum up was all because your boyfriend happened to like our building?”</p><p>He grimaced, “Technically ex.”</p><p>Patrick threw his hands up and started pacing the room, “That’s not the point!,” Patrick walked right up to David and placed his index finger on David’s chest, “The point is, is that I thought you had changed David Rose, but clearly you haven’t.”</p><p>Before he could respond Patrick left and David was left in the empty gallery processing what just happened.  </p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> To: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Opportunities </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You how I’ve talked about work and how the building was going to be sold? Well, it turns out that the offer was pulled. I thought the company had realized their mistake and I went to thank one of the family members. It turns out that they weren’t being gracious but instead, this whole thing had been because of his boyfriend. I’m still mad about it, even now as I write this to you, but part of me also feels a bit relieved. Right before all this happened I was thinking about quitting this job. I’ve always imagined working for start-up businesses but this job promised temporary stability-something I needed at the time. Do you think this might be a sign that I need to move on? Or should I keep working at a place where I know the people and enjoy the work? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Re: Opportunities </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry to hear that rescinding the offer wasn’t as genuine as it appeared to be. As to your question, I think you already know the answer, but I’ll offer some advice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I think you should try to look for another job. Keep the one you have now until you find something, but make sure that the job you find is the one you truly want, don’t just accept it because you think it’ll make you happy or it’s good enough. I’ve spent enough of my life thinking that way and I’ve recently realized that not only does that harm myself, but trying to please others might end up hurting someone you care about and think that you won’t be able to repair what was broken. </em>
</p><p>---</p><p>As soon as David sat down Moira looked up from her menu, “Well isn’t this a surprise. I didn’t know my firstborn was going to deign his presence at this afternoon repast.” </p><p>“I’m the one who asked you to lunch.”</p><p>Moira waved her hand, “You must have set it up with my assistant because I have no recollection of it.”</p><p>David sighed, “I did that because you weren’t answering your phone.”</p><p>“David you know that I’m simply preoccupied with more than one engagement and I can’t be doing something as trivial as answering the phone every time it rings.”</p><p>He fiddled with his napkin before he spoke, “I wanted to ask you for some advice.”</p><p>Moira’s eyes lit up, “What kind, is it career? You weren’t the best dancer, but I bet if I talked to your old instruct-”</p><p>David held his hand out in front of Moira, “No, not that kind of advice. It’s uh, actually romantic in nature.”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s wise to be jumping back into the pelagic depths?”</p><p>David grimaced, “That’s why I want your advice. You and dad seem to always be alright and I just wanted to know how you do it.”</p><p>Moira’s face softened, “It isn’t always easy, but one thing that has always helped is communicating. If you don’t then you’re simply going to think of the worst-case scenario.”</p><p>He groaned, “Then it’s probably too late, the guy already thinks I’m the worst.”</p><p>Moira placed her hand on top of David’s, “Did he tell this to you himself or are you putting words in his mouth?”</p><p>David got up from his seat, “I have to go.”</p><p>Moira waved, “Good luck!”  </p><p>---</p><p>Patrick rushed to the intercom, blowing his nose as he went. “Who is it?”</p><p>“It’s David, uh, David Rose. Stevie mentioned you were sick so I thought I would stop by to see how you were doing.”</p><p>“Why would you do that when you know how I feel about yo-,” Patrick violently sneezed, “You. Besides I’m a coughing, sneezing mess and when I took my temperature this morning I had a fever. No one wants to be around tha-.”</p><p>A knock at the door had Patrick falter. Looking through the peephole he saw David there with flowers?</p><p>“Just a minute.” He quickly scooped up as many tissues as he saw and threw them in the trash can. The few mugs he could grab he threw in the sink and prayed David wouldn’t go to the kitchen. Smoothing his hair and pajama top down he opened the door.</p><p>David was standing there looking polished and beautiful in his sweater and jeans making Patrick feel a little self-conscious about his own attire. “I thought I told you not to come in.”</p><p>“And I probably wouldn’t have except a neighbor unlocked the door and I went through. Now, do you have a vase I could put these in?” David gestured at the tulips in his hand.</p><p>“Oh, there should be a vase in the right-hand cupboard, top shelf.”</p><p>David nodded and headed towards the kitchen.</p><p>With David gone he quickly scanned the room to make sure there wasn’t anything incriminating lying around. He grabbed a few wrappers off the floor and kicked some plates under the couch.</p><p>“Do you want some tea?”</p><p>“Uh, sure. Teabox is the silver canister on the counter.”</p><p>Patrick sat down on the couch. He was confused, the last time he saw David he had gotten mad at him and stormed out. Now David’s in his apartment bringing him flowers and making him tea.</p><p>“Nobody’s brought me flowers before.”</p><p>“I know they always cheer me up when I feel like shit and besides everybody should be given flowers at least once in their life,” David came back into the living room carrying two steaming mugs, “I didn’t know how you liked it, but I put in some honey, thought it would help if you had a sore throat.”</p><p>Patrick accepted the mug and took a sip. There was just enough honey to sweeten the tea but not enough to overpower, his favorite.</p><p>“Why are you being nice?”</p><p>David set his mug down and looked at Patrick appraisingly, “It’s recently come to my attention that I may not fully consider my actions resulting in unintended consequences.” Patrick grimaced, “Nevertheless, I thought it would be best to start with you since you seemed the most upset.”</p><p>David turned to fully face Patrick, his voice much softer, “I’m sorry that I tried to take the store away from you and co-workers. I was only doing it because my ex-boyfriend had asked and I’m a people-pleaser,” David gave a small smile, “Next time I want to buy a building I’ll ask you first.”</p><p>Patrick felt his ears rise as he grinned, “I accept your apology.”</p><p>David’s smile grew, “Can we maybe be friends?”</p><p>“How about we start with a trial run? Now as a friend, I have to know, how does Stevie know I’m sick?”</p><p>“Rachel told her.”</p><p>Patrick’s eyes widened, “Your Stevie is Rachel’s Stevie?”</p><p>“Yeah, I thought you knew. Rachel talks about you all the time.”</p><p>Patrick put a hand to his face and started to laugh, “This is gonna make for a fun conversation when Rachel gets back.”</p><p>David picked up his mug and stood up, “I should be going. Would you like to meet-up sometime when you’re feeling better?”</p><p>“I would like that.”</p><p>David walked over to the counter setting the mug down and writing something down on a scrap of paper, “I’ve left my phone number on the counter. Just call me when you want to meet.”</p><p>David stood in the middle of the room for a moment looking around before turning and leaving.</p><p>A little while later, once Patrick felt better, he took up David’s offer and called him to meet up. It went well, better than he expected, and soon they continued to meet up. They had both agreed to not meet at each other’s house or place of work for the time being.</p><p>“You were going to meet a strange man that you met online!?”</p><p>Patrick bashfully ducked his head, “It isn’t like that, he’s a friend and we’d been talking for about eight months so it wasn’t like he was a complete stranger.”</p><p>Patrick watched as David took a bite of his danish, “So then what does he look like? Tell me you at least know his name?”</p><p>He tapped his fork on the table, “I don’t know what he looks like, and I only know his username.”</p><p>David gave a teasing grin, “And would you care to tell me what that name is?”</p><p>Patrick huffed, “It’s B13.”</p><p>“That sounds like a bingo number.”</p><p>“Or it could be the number of people he’s dated whose name started with a B.”</p><p>David pointed with his fork, “That’s a little creepy. Maybe it actually refers to bees and that’s the number of hives he has.”</p><p>Patrick contemplated, “It could also be something really simple like his apartment number.”</p><p>He watched as David paused for a moment before laughing, “Yeah, something like that.”</p><p>He and David had spent the afternoon at the Farmer’s Market. It was fascinating to watch David walk around talking to the suppliers, exchanging stories, a smile growing on his face as he made sweeping gestures with his hands. It made Patrick think back to when he first met David and the warm swoop of affection that had rushed through him. He sighed, wishing that he could have held onto that small feeling of warmth instead of the burning anger it had become when he learned it was David who was going to buy the building.</p><p>“So I got some strawberry-rhubarb jam and look at the scoring on this sourdough loaf!”</p><p>David shoved the bread in his face, causing him to take a step back. The bread still had flour on it, but a delicate design of ambiguous plants could be seen.</p><p>“I didn’t know people did that.”</p><p>“I didn’t either,” David put the bread in his tote, “Do you want ice cream?”</p><p>Before Patrick could answer David started walking off, with Patrick quickly following behind. They got their ice cream and he steered David towards the cleanest bench. He assumed David would prefer sitting down so as not to increase the chance of ice cream on his clothes.</p><p>“I like doing this with you,” Patrick said before he started licking his ice cream.</p><p>“What people watching? Eating ice cream?”</p><p>Patrick kicked at a pebble, “Spending time with you.”</p><p>He looked over to see David holding back a smile, “Well if you like spending time with me so much how about we go to that restaurant,” he pointed across the street, “on Sunday at noon.”</p><p>Patrick got up, “Sounds like a plan. I’ll see you then.” He headed back to his apartment feeling the grin on his face.    </p><p>---</p><p>
  <em> To: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Want to Meet? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know that the last time we planned to meet I didn’t show up. That was my fault and I was hoping that we could try and meet again? I promise I won’t bail and I’ll even explain why I wasn’t there the first time. I just want to make things right. If you want to meet how about 4 on Sunday at the 91st Street Garden. </em>
</p><p>Patrick took a deep breath. He felt his heart race and stomach churn. The thought of getting another chance at meeting B13 was something he didn’t think was possible. There were a few times when he had felt compelled to slip it into one of his emails but was afraid of the rejection.</p><p>“Rachel, how bad would it be for me to meet B13?,” he hollered.</p><p>Rachel came into the bedroom and sat at the foot of the bed, “On a scale from 1 to 10 probably a 6. Worst case scenario either he ditches you again or he’s an ax murderer,” she shrugged, “Go for it.”</p><p>“Your words of wisdom continue to save me from tragedy,” Patrick teased.</p><p>She pushed at his legs, “Shut up, Brewer.”</p><p>---</p><p>How long does it take for someone to respond to an email? David had been sitting on his bed for over an hour now staring at the laptop screen hoping an email would come through. He got up from the bed to get some cookies when he heard a chime and then ‘You’ve got mail!’ </p><p>He rushed back to the bed, abandoning the package of cookies somewhere in the hall, and opened the email.</p><p>
  <em> To: B13 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From: JayBird </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Subject: Re: Want to Meet? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want to give you a second chance, I’ll see you then. </em>
</p><p>David smiled. </p><p>---</p><p>“So you’re meeting him in a few hours?,” David asked before taking a bite of his hot dog. He felt nervous, soon Patrick would know the truth. Best case scenario he ends up with a boyfriend, worst case he loses one of his best friends, and at this point, he didn’t know how he could live without Patrick Brewer in his life.</p><p>“Yep, at this garden nearby. I’m a little nervous. We’ve been talking for almost a year now but what if he doesn’t like me?”</p><p>David laughed, “Who wouldn’t like you?”</p><p>Patrick smirked, “Well, you didn’t to start with.” He threw his trash away and headed out the door of the restaurant.</p><p>David trailed behind as he quickly finished his lunch, “Phat’s different.” He swallowed quickly before he ended up choking on his food. If that happened he would never hear the end of it from Patrick. “You didn’t like me first so I was just reciprocating. I’m sorry about that,” he ended softly.</p><p>Patrick continued walking but slowed down so they were side by side. He sighed, “I know you are and I’m honestly glad you aren’t dating Sebastian anymore because he seemed like a real dick and I think he  just made you a worse version of yourself.”</p><p>David raised an eyebrow, “Are you saying <em> you </em> bring out the best version of me?”</p><p>“No, I think you’ve just finally realized who you are and that you’re more than what people want out of you. You’re an amazing person David Rose,” Patrick turned to him and smiled.</p><p>David stopped in front of Patrick’s apartment entrance, “Okay that quite frankly is one of the nicest things anyone has said to me.” He looked at Patrick, his open and earnest face giving David so many complicated feelings. It was getting difficult not to just blurt out who he was, but if he did he now he didn’t think Patrick would believe him. “I hope you have fun on your date.”</p><p>Patrick furrowed his eyebrows, “It isn’t a date, we’re just meeting for the first time.”</p><p>David hummed, “Sounds like a date.”</p><p>“I would think if it was a date he would have just told me.”</p><p>David squirmed and felt queasy, “What if he didn’t think you’d want that so he’s just trying to be nonchalant?”</p><p>Patrick sighed, “I don’t think so, he doesn’t seem like the person to beat around the bush. I have to go get ready, thanks for lunch.” Patrick moved forward and wrapped David up in a hug.</p><p>
  <em> Oh </em>
</p><p>As soon as Patrick’s arms were around him all thought escaped his brain. His arms were strong, the hug solid as Patrick’s hands covered the expanse of David’s back. David then made the mistake of turning his head slightly and now his nose was buried in Patrick’s neck and he could pick up the scent of sandalwood and lemongrass. Before he could wrap his arms around Patrick he was pulling away. </p><p>Patrick had a faint blush on his cheeks, “I need to go.” He turned to the door, hastily unlocking it before he shut the door.</p><p>David stared at the door. “What the fuck.”</p><p>---</p><p>Patrick slammed the door behind him, leaning his back against the door, “What the fuck,” he said under his breath.</p><p>He knew he had growing feelings for David, but he had no idea what possessed him to hug him like that. He could probably brush it off as a hug between two friends, but deep down Patrick knew that wasn’t exactly the case. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts of David he took the stairs two at a time, quickly reaching his apartment. </p><p>As he got dressed he thought about B13. The email hadn’t said it was a date, but deep down Patrick could admit he hoped it was. David bringing it up didn’t help matters. <em> David. </em> David didn’t help matters. </p><p>If someone had asked him all those months ago when he met David if he would go on a date with him Patrick would have said no. Obviously, there were a few issues, the biggest being he was dating Rachel and hadn’t fully realized he was gay. Plus, he thought David was selfish and inconsiderate and would’ve laughed if someone said that he was actually contemplating dating him. But that was the problem, he had thought about asking David on a date. The only thing stopping him was B13.</p><p>The man knew so much about Patrick. He was the first person he’d told that he was gay, he’d helped give him advice and genuinely was a delight. Yeah, he hadn’t met up with Patrick when they first tried, but Patrick was a believer in second chances and if B13 didn’t show up or they didn’t click romantically then maybe he could ask David on a date.</p><p>Patrick smoothed down his shirt, smiling at himself in the mirror. </p><p>---</p><p>Patrick had been at the garden for ten minutes and didn’t know if at this point B13 would show up. To be fair he had gotten here five minutes early so B13 was only five minutes late. He walked a little further to a clearing seeing if maybe B13 was coming from the other direction. Before he could get further he heard a dog barking and a voice shouting.</p><p>“Redmond!”</p><p>He turned around and saw David chasing after the dog who was headed toward Patrick, the dog that must be Redmond. Redmond stopped in front of Patrick, nosing at his feet.</p><p>David caught up, almost crashing into Patrick. His hair was slightly ruffled, face flushed, and breathing heavy, but he still managed to look beautiful. He gripped David’s forearm and looked up at him, “I wanted it to be you. I was hoping it was you.”</p><p>David lightly patted his hair back into a manageable look, eyes looking upwards avoiding Patrick’s gaze. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be happy to know it was me. I haven’t always been good to you.”</p><p>Patrick moved his other hand up to cup David’s face, David’s eyes glancing back at him. “You might not have to begin with, but you got better. David, you are a good person.”   </p><p>A breathy gasp came from David and before he thought about it Patrick tilted his head forward and kissed David. David’s lips were soft, the kiss gentle, and Patrick took another step towards David to close the small gap between them. David wound his arms around Patrick’s neck and Patrick moved his arms to wrap around David’s back feeling the softness of his sweater. </p><p>Around him, Patrick felt the sun on his neck, Redmond wiggling in between the two of them and the buzzing sound of others in the garden. He didn’t want the moment to end but he pulled away, resting his forehead on David’s, matching grins on their faces.  </p><p> </p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I originally wanted this done when the prompts were due. Unfortunately, I didn't get it done so instead I thought I would wait until the author release date to post this. So here's a little bonus something!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>18 months later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick slowly opened his eyes, squinting as the sun shone through the window. Leaning up he saw that the clock said seven. Looking over he saw David, face buried in the pillow, blanket pulled all the way up so the only thing Patrick could properly see was a tuft of hair. Sitting up Patrick ran a hand through his hair and got up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shuffled into the kitchen doing his best to keep quiet while he made breakfast. Redmond padded across the floor before sitting under the table. Patrick idly moved his foot to rub at Redmond’s belly. Sipping on his tea he looked across the room where David was still asleep. Patrick knew David wouldn’t be up for a few more hours and usually he was a sound sleeper, but he didn’t want to accidentally wake him up. When that happened David had the cutest grumpy face that made Patrick smile, unfortunately, that grumpiness would carry throughout the day which Patrick wasn’t a fan of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finished with breakfast he put his dishes in the sink and went to put his clothes on. Looking over David was still asleep. He walked over and gave him a quick kiss on the head. He turned and headed back into the kitchen to fill a thermos with tea. He went out the door and quietly shut it behind him and walked down the stairs. He reached the landing and opened the door, entering the hallway that would lead him to the store floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After their meeting in the garden, Patrick took David back to his apartment. He’d been glad that he’d told Rachel to clear out for the night because that had been the last thing he was thinking of. That morning he woke up to see David was still there, transfixed by watching him sleep he hadn’t noticed that David had woken up. David had teased him, resulting in Patrick gently tackling him into the bed and pinning him down before they started making out.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When summer arrived David suggested that they go to Canada. Patrick smiled thinking back on the email, delighted that something he thought would always be a fantasy now had the chance to become a reality. They eventually planned a small road trip that would end at Patrick’s parents’ home. The road trip had been wonderful, allowing David and Patrick to get closer. It also had led them to the store. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they saw the sign for Schitt’s Creek David had raised an eyebrow and Patrick tried to hold back his laughter. They stopped for lunch at a cafe when David noticed the empty building across the street. Dragging Patrick by the hand David crossed the street to investigate. It had been a general store, but peering through the windows all that was left was a table, shelves, and a chair.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David had been talking about moving away from New York and starting a business. He wanted to more firmly separate himself from his old friends and try to build something that was more thoroughly his and not greatly influenced by his father’s name. Patrick assumed he meant a city, not this tiny town, but David brought it up a few more times on the trip. On their return to New York, Patrick made a few calls and was pleasantly surprised to learn that a cousin of Ray’s was the realtor in Schitt’s Creek. He set up a meeting and later in the month he and David made the trip once again. David had fallen in love with the building and the fact that there was an apartment to rent above the store made Patrick a little more at ease. Before they left they signed the lease on the building. They told both their parents shortly after. Patrick’s had been excited while David’s had been hesitantly supportive. When they mentioned the town name it jogged a memory for Johnny and it turned out that he had bought the town for David when he was younger. Patrick mercilessly teased David about it, but also admitted to him that maybe it was a good sign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They moved in August. Leaving New York wasn’t as hard as Patrick thought it would be. It could’ve been because he moved there for Rachel, but looking over at David, asleep with his head pressed against the window he knew why. To no surprise to him, the adjustment to living here took David a while, but after the first month, it got better. What surprised him was how relaxed David seemed. In New York, he didn’t seem to fully relax unless they were at his or David’s apartment. He loved watching David get animated as he talked to their vendors, reminding him of that day at the farmer’s market. The days were long as they set up the store and found a place in the town, but every night Patrick got to go to bed with David and as he listened to him talk about mood boards, the layout, or whatever adventure Alexis was on now he knew that they’d made the right choice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They opened the store in October. It had been a good turnout with many of the friends they’d made in town showing up. Their families had come to see the fruits of their labor along with Stevie and Rachel, making for a small reunion of sorts. The first few months of operation had been hectic as it quickly became the holiday season but they’d done well and with every month that passed they relaxed just a little more knowing that the store was doing okay.       </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking out of his thoughts, Patrick turned on his laptop to start going over the inventory spreadsheet. He started entering in the items that came from yesterday’s shipment. As he was typing he remembered that he wanted to email Jordan to confirm a shipment of products for next week. Heading to his email he sipped his tea as he waited for the internet to connect. The laptop chimed ‘you’ve got mail,’ and he wondered which vendor had contacted him. Looking at the sender he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>To: JayBird</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>From: B13</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Subject: Celebration</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Right now you’re sleeping beside me as I type this. I wanted this to be a surprise for you and I knew if I wrote this when you were awake you’d read over my shoulder. I just wanted to write to you and say happy anniversary! I know it’s only for the store, but I thought for someone who likes to celebrate monthiversaries you would appreciate a celebration for the first year in business. Right now I know you’re probably working on your spreadsheet thingies and I’ve just woken up. I can’t wait to come downstairs to the store and see you. You look so gorgeous there early in the morning, the light reflecting off your hair showing the blonde and red highlights, and how your face will be pursed in concentration and I can tell the moment you see me. Your face relaxes and then a wide grin covers your face. It’s such an honor knowing that I can do that to you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so glad I talked to you in that chat room two years ago and that you gave me a chance once we officially met in person. My life has significantly improved since you entered and I can never thank you enough for that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>David</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick finished reading, bringing his hand up to his face to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. He knew that David had trouble sometimes expressing his feelings, he would become shy and pull back, but once he finally opened up it was a sight to behold. Looking up from the screen he saw David standing in the doorway. His head was leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed, with a fond smile on his face. Seeing that Patrick was looking at him he pushed off the frame and walked towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, honey,” he wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Kissing David was something that still sent a little thrill through Patrick. That he got to be with this man, kiss this man, </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> this man, was something that he hardly would have imagined a few years ago, but now was something he couldn’t live without. David pulled back and rested his forehead to Patrick’s. “So I guess you liked my email?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick gave a watery chuckle and buried his face in David’s neck, “Something like that, “ he mumbled. He gave a light kiss to the juncture of David’s collarbone and neck before he slowly released himself from David’s grasp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you make any plans for tonight or was the email all you had planned?, he teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I did have something else in mind but if that’s all you expected then I guess I can cancel the rest of my plans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, but now that I know these plans exist I have expectations.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick watched as David smiled and walked to the front door flipping over the sign to open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you’ll just have to wait until we’ve closed to find out,” David said as he walked back to Patrick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I guess you’ll have to wait until we’ve closed to find out what </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have planned.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> David leaned up on the counter, “So you have plans too?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t going to forget it’s been a year since we opened the store. I can’t forget anything I do with you,” Patrick gripped David’s forearm using it to slightly pull him forward and gave him another kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you want to chat I'm <a href="http://hullomoon.tumblr.com/"> hullomoon </a> on tumblr.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>